Morgana "Anya" Vendvmagli
Name: Vendvmagli, Morgana "Anya" Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Anya is 5'7" with shoulder length wavy white blonde hair and gray eyes. She is thin as a rail and has a slightly gaunt look to her face. She looks rather sickly most of the time because of her very light skin tone and her weight, however she has a very deep blush and her eyes are always full of life. She normally dresses in jeans and doesn't like to wear makeup. Although she isn't the most attractive girl, she has a bit of an old-fashioned look to her that often makes people mistake her for being older then she actually is. Biography: Anya comes from a rather unconventional family. Her father and mother met when her mother was in college and her father was a professor at her mother's school. They were married the year after Anya's mother graduated and had Anya shortly after. When Anya was two years old they had her younger brother Morten. Both of Anya's parents come from families with money however their families refused to leave anything to either Mr. or Mrs. Vendvmagli b ecause the family greatly disliked them and disapproved of the way they met. Her father however found another teaching position that was able to provide enough money to keep the family in the middle class. Anya's family greatly contributes to the way she is. Anya's mother is a very sexually promiscuous alcoholic and her father is a very cold and standoffish man who likes to pretend that Morten is his only child (a display of old-fashioned sexism on his part). Therefore, Anya has been left to her own devices for much of her childhood and has become a very independent woman. She's perfectly able of taking care of herself (or so she thinks) and although being a very outgoing person at heart she has become a sort of loner in her school. This could be due to the fact that she rarely smiles during class and often appears to be very condescending to her classmates. However, Anya is a very nice girl when you get to know her. She's got a sharp wit and a nice sense of humor. Although she does think that playing mind-games with people is a sport all its own and she can sometimes become bored very easily. Other: Anya has a fondness for alcohol (very much like the rest of her family) and is borderline alcoholic sometimes. This could pose as a weakness because she may feel the need to get rip-roaring drunk and go out in style. Her strengths are her ability to lie very believably, and her "never fear/can do" attitude. Number: 7 As written by batspleenfriend. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Manurhin MR-73 Conclusions: She'll probably be able to lie her way out of certain death if the need arises. It would be fun to see her drunk, as terrible as that may sound (heh, but it's not as terrible as the SOTF ACT is). Using her wit, she might be able to pick up some allies pretty fast, that is if she doesn't get killed first. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: Manurhin MR-73 (Issued Weapon, to Jacob Starr) Allies: Sydney Morvran, Xian Chun and Tayli Vreeland Enemies: Jacob Starr, Gabrielle Minase Mid-game evaluation: Morgana was among the earliest students to wake up from the gas, nearly drowning in the river while she was unconscious. After waking up, she moved around a bit, and joined up with Sydney Morvran and Xian Chun, and after an encounter with Niniko Kishinawa traveled with them. At the School House, she was shot at by Gabrielle Minase and witnessed the death of Sydney Morvran. Running away from the group, she arrived back at the River, where she decided to play the game. Unfortunately for her, Jacob Starr attacked her and, despite her lies and attempts to dissuade him, killed her (with her own weapon, ironically). End-game evaluation: She really didn't have an impact on the game other than being Jacob's first kill and helping out that annoying Sydney kid. *sigh* Such a waste... Memorable Quote(s): "How flattering." - Anya in response to Jacob telling her she needs to die. Other/Trivia *When Jacob was attacking her, she actually got his name wrong, thinking he was called "Jason Moon". Jason Moon was the original name of David Jackson. *She was the first character ever posted with on SOTF. Threads The various threads that contained Anya. In order from first to finish. *Starting Point for Girl 07 *The 3some on the Move *Starting Point for Girl 07 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anya Vendvmagli. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Anya's greatness actually caught me by surprise because it doesn't hit you at first glance - the writing's not the best, very v1, but one thing that Anya beats nearly everyone on early in the game and after is the voice. She has attitude, more attitude than even the more well-written characters at that point in the game (rivaling Adam Dodd, if I should be so bold) and it's deployed in a fantastic way, against wannabee players and ridiculous characters which she would respond to with either a snarky comment or the downing of a tiny bottle of alcohol, and if that's not the best way to live your life then what is? That said I wasn't a fan of where she was headed in her last thread (there was a comment about thinking of playing in there, and that's not a turn I would have liked for the character) but she ended her time on the island with hilarious snarking of Jacob Starr both IC and OCC so I'm not too upset with how it turned out. A diamond in the rough I heavily recommend. - Brackie Category:V1 Students